


Paradoxes and Catbugs

by nobu_akuma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: Adrien and Marinette receive some unexpected guests.Post Oblivio/Silencer





	Paradoxes and Catbugs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an art post on tumblr by Yunyin and then kinda spiralled into what it is now. I'm new to the Miraculous fandom and this is the first thing I've written for it, so apologies for any ooc-ness.
> 
> Link to the awesome art:  
> https://yunyin.tumblr.com/post/182835375683
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Nobu

Adrien stared at the poem and the sticky note. He couldn't help it, he kept coming back to it.

Voices started speaking. It sounded like a bad recording of him and Ladybug. Alya'd probably uploaded someone else's video of them onto the Ladyblog. Which Adrien always kept open, just in case..

“Wow, I haven't been in this room in forever.” Adrien heard himself say.

“It looks like we went back in time like a decade.” He heard Ladybug say.

Adrien frowned at the two papers in front of him. He caught something and pointed at it, “Aha! It can't be Marinette, Plagg, this ‘e’ is totally different!”

The voices silenced. The hair on the back of Adrien's neck stood at attention. 

Adrien was pulled from his chair by his jacket and shook a bit. An adult version of his own face growled, “Why are you like this?”

Adrien blinked at him in shock. Then he'd realized what they had said, “You two are from the future?”

"Put him down." Ladybug - taller and more grown up than his own - said, “And yes, Adrien, we are.”

Future Noir did but then turned to her, pointing at his past self, "How did you have the patience for this nonsense!?"

"Aren't you being a little hard on yourself?" Future Bug teased. Future Noir pouted.

Adrien gawked, "Wait, she knows... She knows who I am!? And you know,” he got ‘heart eyes’, “the identity of our Bugaboo???"

“Pfft, of course I know the identity of Bugaboo.” Future Noir smirked, crossing his arms proudly, “I mean, we are mar-”

Future Bug put a hand over Future Noir's mouth, “That's enough messing with the timeline, kitty.”

“Mar?” Adrien hummed thoughtfully. His eyes widened to saucers, “You mean!?! I GET TO MARRY LADYBUG!?!”

“That's not set in stone, kitten.” Future Bug said softly, “Us just being here is creating paradoxes. _Your_ timeline could be completely different. Though I doubt so different that you'd marry _Chloe_ or something.”

Adrien made a face.

Future Noir chuckled.

“But, wait, when did you find out? And did you defeat Hawkmoth? Do you know who he is? How did you travel back in time?” Adrien rapid shot questions.

“We can tell you literally none of that, I'm sorry.” Future Bug said. 

“None of it?” Adrien asked, kitty cat pout in full mode.

“Oh, don't you try that on me. I'm well used to those looks from you.” Future Bug scolded.

“Which is probably going to be good training.” Future Noir laughed, wrapping an arm around Future Bug's waist and looking absolutely besotted.

“Oh hush, my kitty, it's not like we're having a litter.” Future Bug rolled her eyes fondly at her husband.

“‘Not having a litter’?” Adrien canted his head. He gasped and turned to Plagg, “Am I hearing this right?”

“What? That future you and future Ladybug are expecting a catbug?” Plagg snorted, “Sounds about right.”

“Oh my G-d.” Adrien breathed.

“Sorry to drop that on you and dash, but we need to go check on little Mar-” Future Noir stumbled through his words, “aculous Ladybug. Bye!”

They headed out Adrien's window.

Future Bug turned back to him, “And don't forget what I said about paradoxes. We might not represent your future.”

Adrien nodded, shell shocked.

Future Bug and Future Noir waved goodbye and leapt away.

***

Marinette stretched, standing from her workspace, “We could use a break, huh Tikki?”

“A break sounds like a good idea.” Tikki nodded.

“We should head up to get some fresh air.” Marinette hummed.

Together, the two headed up the trap door. Marinette opened the door and blinked. She yelped and stumbled off her ladder, back into her room.

Blushing, she realized who she'd been face to face with. Cat Noir. What was that silly cat doing here? And why did he look so… different?

“Marinette, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” Cat Noir called through the door. 

He sounded… weird. Maybe the trap door was causing his voice to sound deeper?

Marinette shook her head and went back up and through the door, “It's okay, I just wasn't expecting a visit from you to-”

“Hi.” A much taller and more adult looking Ladybug waved sheepishly.

“I… _What is happening!?_ ” Marinette squeaked.

“I know this is weird, but please don't freak out.” Ladybug raised her hands placatingly. “We're, uh, from the future.”

Marinette gaped at her and then at Cat Noir, who was far taller and filled out in his adult form. Cat Noir offered her a sympathetic smile.

“The… The future?” Mari turned back to Ladybug and crossed her arms with a scowl, “How do I know this isn't some trick from Hawkmoth?”

“She makes a good point, Bugaboo.” Cat Noir hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, let's see.” Ladybug tapped her chin, “You made Adrien that scarf he thought was from his dad. Of course, we could learn that from Alya. Oh, there's the fact that you put a real pigeon feather into Adrien's derby hat, that won that competition his dad did in our first year of high school. Or that time Alya found our history book and tried to figure out who we are. Or that time Tikki saw the book Adrien stole from his dad and decided to steal it herself. Or that time that we stole Adrien's phone. Oh or the time the band's music got stolen and then Luka got akumatized because the manager guy was a dick to us specifically. Which was pretty sweet of him.”

Cat Noir scowled at that.

“That's a lot…” Marinette managed.

“Yeah.” Ladybug nodded.

“So, wait, why are you here?” Mari frowned. 

“We figured we'd check in to make sure you were okay, especially after we've probably already ruined the ability for this timeline to follow ours precisely after talking to your Cat Noir.” Ladybug shrugged.

“How'd you manage that?” Marinette asked.

Ladybug gave a _look_ to Cat Noir.

His ears flattened, “I kinda implied things I shouldn't have.”

“Like what?” Mari canted her head.

Ladybug and Cat Noir exchanged a look.

“I'm sorry, but we can't tell you.” Ladybug said.

“You told Noir!” Marinette glared, arms crossed.

“Which we shouldn't have. And I don't want us to mess with this timeline any further.” Ladybug sighed.

“Besides, who knows what time travel does to buns in the oven.” Cat Noir looked at Ladybug worriedly.

“I'm sure they're fine.” Ladybug smiled softly, a hand on his arm.

“Wait, you're pregnant!?” Marinette gasped.

Ladybug cringed, “Uh, yeah.”

“Who with? Are you married? Did you defeat Hawkmoth? Is that why you two know your secret identities? Do you know who he is? Is Master Fu still around? If not, who is the guardian? And if Hawkmoth is defeated, why are you still Ladybug and Cat Noir? How did you time travel? And why on Earth would you be fighting villains while you're pregnant!?” Marinette rapid shot questions.

“I can answer one of those questions without causing more paradoxes.” Ladybug said sincerely.

Marinette nodded.

“I'm not fighting anyone while pregnant. The situation that lead to our time traveling simply called for the mask. I know you know I would never do something so irresponsible.” Ladybug soothed.

“But-” Mari started.

Ladybug shook her head, “I can't say anymore. I've already said too much.”

Marinette sighed but nodded, “Okay.”

“We need to get going.” Ladybug said.

Cat Noir kissed the back of Marinette's hand and winked, “Stay purrfect, M'lady.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but fondly. Together, the heroes leapt away.

***

Ladybug and Cat Noir found themselves through the time portal and just where they'd left off in their timeline. The time portal closed behind them.

Ladybug took a step forward then stopped, a hand going to her head, “Whoa.”

“Are you okay? What's wrong?” Cat Noir asked, hovering in case he needed to support her weight.

“I'm fine, Kitty. Just a little dizzy.” Ladybug smiled warmly at him. She called for her de-transformation and stretched.

“Are you sure?” Cat Noir frowned and called for his.

“Both Marinette and the baby are perfectly fine, Adrien.” Tikki floated near Marinette's shoulder.

Adrien pouted a bit.

“Trust Sugarcube on this, kid. It's not the first time there's been a pregnant Ladybug.” Plagg assured.

“And aside from that second of dizziness, I feel really good. Like I could do a couple of cartwheels even.” Mari giggled.

Adrien gently brushed hair from his wife's face, “Maybe hold off on cartwheels til after the baby, Bugaboo?”

“If you insist.” Marinette teased and pressed a soft peck to her husband's lips.

“I love you.” Adrien pulled her close.

“I love you too.” Mari smiled. “That said, you certainly gave away a lot, didn't you, my love?”

Adrien groaned and put his head on her shoulder, “Forgive me for my excitement, love of my life.”

Mari giggled, “Oh, I suppose.”


End file.
